I won't say I'm in love
by Firegambler
Summary: Rogue escapes the X-mansion long enough to have some fun in the snow, when low and behold one annoying Cajun shows up. What could possibly go wrong? Oneshot, Songfic! Romy! Set after Apocalypse!


Through the spotless glass of the window in her bedroom, Rogue watched Scott and Jean

_Discliaimer: __I do not own X-men or anything related to them. Or the song, I won't say (I'm in love). _

_Just so ya'll know, everything that's written like this __**la la la**__ is the words that Meg…or in this case Rogue, is singing, and everything that is written like this __**la la la**__ is the muses (or in this case Rogue's conscious) singing. ENJOY! AND REVIEW! _

Remy and Rogue: I won't say I'm in love.

Through the spotless glass of the window in her bedroom, Rogue watched Scott and Jean. How many times had she wished she could be Jean, just for one minute? Though she still felt that pull in her heart for Scott, she was grateful now that she didn't have him, that it was Jean who had to deal with his constant ordering. So, she'd had bad taste in men back then. Scott definitely wasn't her prince come true. She wasn't even sure if he was anybody's, other than Jean's, prince charming. She rolled her eyes and huffed as she watched them playing in the snow.

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgment. I guess I've already won that. **_

She huffed again and turned to glance at her roommate. Kitty was on the phone with Lance, teasing and flirting and torturing him, not telling him if she was willing to go to the mall with him or not. Rogue rolled her eyes.

_**No man is worth the aggravation.**_

She glanced back at Scott and Jean and then shook her head in pity at all the girls wrapped around some guy's finger. Well, she'd never be one of those girls as long as she lived.

_**That's ancient history been there done that. **_

She snatched a bag with two pair of skates, Logan's and her own, and headed toward the door. "I'm going out" she told Kitty who glanced at her and told Lance she'd meet him at the mall.

"Like, hey, wait up." Kitty called, chasing after Rogue. "Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Out" Rogue repeated. "I'm tired of being stuck in this mansion. I'm sure the Prof won't mind if I mosey on outside for a bit."

"But it's like, snowing, outside."

Rogue shrugged. "Maybe I'll catch a cold and miss Logan's trainin sessions." She mumbled. Kitty glanced at her, as if considering if she might come along just for that reason. Then she shrugged.

"See ya!" she called and disappeared back down the hall. Rogue rolled her eyes and opened the front door. She was glad she had a heavy coat on because it was freezing outside. She pulled her coat tighter and headed out through the fence. There was a park there, that she absolutely loved and that she knew would be beautiful covered in snow.

It wasn't long before she was turning into the park and heading down her favorite path. She shoved her hands into her pockets to stay warm and watched as the snow fell softly around her. She reached her favorite meadow and leaned against the closest tree to her. There were two kids ice skating on the pond in the middle of the meadow. She smiled as they slipped and slid across the ice. Her own skates hung from her shoulder in a bag and without much thought she laid them over a low tree branch.

"Nice day, non." Rogue jumped out her skin. She spun, fists up and ready, to glare up into the tree. One of Magnetos acolytes sat in the tree, booted leg swinging, as he watched the kids. He wasn't even looking down at her. She recognized Gambit and huffed.

"I thought you were still in Louisiana." She grouted out.

"Miss moi, chere?" he asked instead of answering. She huffed. The last time she'd seen him, he'd kidnapped her. She hadn't really expected him to come back. Yet here he was, back as if nothing at all had happened. She frowned at the feelings that swelled in her stomach.

"What da ya want?" she demanded. Now he glanced down at her, his red on black eyes meeting hers.

"Don't want anything." He answered. "Just enjoyin de view."

She raised an eyebrow. "What, Magneto sent ya ta spy on me?" she demanded. He shook his head.

"Non, I came to check on you all by myself." She frowned at that. "What with Apocalypse and all. I figured you could use some lookin after."

"I can take care of myself." She shot back, her hands lowering slightly.

"Dat you can, chere." His eyes turned back to the kids and a soft smile tugged on his lips. Rogue huffed and leaned against the tree, wary of the man sitting two branches up from her. It wasn't like she liked him or anything, heck, she didn't even trust him. But she couldn't ask him to leave since this was public property. She'd just have to ignore him as best she could. Maybe he'd go away then.

_**Who'd you think you're kidding**_

__Her head shot up at that. She glanced around the area but they were alone. The kids were still on the pond but neither of them were looking toward Gambit and Rogue. "Ya here that?" she asked. He glanced down at her, raised an eyebrow and then looked up at the kids. She'd take that as a no. She rolled her eyes. He was really annoying.

_**He's the earth and heaven to you. **_

__"Ya don't here that?" she demanded. He looked back down at her and frowned.

"Did de Prof check you out after de Apocalypse ting?" Great. Now he thought she was crazy.

"Never mind." She huffed. She snatched her skates and tied them on carefully. The kids' parents came and got them and Rogue made her way over to the pond. Carefully she stepped out onto it and then in one movement she was gliding across the ice. Her eyes traveled back to Gambit once, and he was still watching her. She huffed. _I wish he'd just leave. _

_**Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. **_

Rogue stopped. She looked around and was about to call out when she remembered the annoying Cajun was still in the tree. "Do ya have ta sit there?" she demanded, facing him and putting her hands on her hips.

"Non. I don't skate though."

She grinned at that.

"Everyone can skate, swamp rat."

He grinned at the nickname and leapt gracefully out of the tree.

"Not moi." He answered, leaning back against the tree.

"Ya ever try?" she demanded. He laughed.

"Many times, chere. Can we change de subject?"

"No." she replied. "Wana learn?"

He huffed. "Your not gona let up are ya?" she shook her head.

"See the bag on the tree?" he glanced at it and nodded. "Logan's skates are in there. Why don't ya put them on."

He glanced at the bag, glanced at her, looked around as if to see if anyone was watching, and then mumbling, walked over to the bag. He pulled out the skates and walked with them to the edge of the pond. There he sat down and strapped them on. Elegantly, she skated toward him and stopped right in front of him. She held out her hand and mumbling some more he snatched it. She pulled him to his feet, but didn't keep her balance and they both toppled over onto the ice.

_**Girl you can't conceal it. **_

Rogue laughed and Remy glared at her. "Dis is why I don't skate." He told her. She grinned from ear to ear as she sat up.

"Okay, this could be tricky. Ya have ta stand up."

"Non. I have to get dese skates off." He huffed. She glared at him.

"Consider this payback. Ya kidnapped me and used me in Louisiana. Now I'm teaching ya how to skate. Up." She instructed. She put her hand behind herself and carefully got up before turning to him. He had just managed to straighten and was barely keeping himself up. She couldn't help but laugh.

_**We know how you're feeling and who you're thinking of. **_

"Have ya ever been on roller blades?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a no. Um…it's really easy. Just use one foot ta push off, and the other ta, steer kinda. Just watch me."

Slowly she pushed off. "Left, right, left, right, turn." She instructed. She turned back toward him and laughed. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at her.

"You'd think someone workin for Magneto could figure this out. I bet even Pyro could." At that insult Gambit's eyes narrowed. She didn't know why she was doing this. But something in her wanted to. She shook her head.

_**No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no. **_

He shoved off carefully, sliding forward a little and then again. So far, he managed to stay upright. Rogue grinned as he slowly made his way around the pond. "You got it!" she called, skating toward him. He stopped, a little off balance and then grinned triumphantly at her. She grinned back at him, ignoring the tingling in her chest.

_**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh. **_

"Dere ain't nothing; dis Cajun can't do." He informed her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh really. Then catch me." And with that she took off. Surprisingly, he kept up with her, almost snatching her twice. Finally he caught her from the side and both toppled over into the snow on the bank of the pond.

_**It's to cliché I won't say I'm in love. **_

Snow flew up around them and then fell back down on top of them. Rogue giggled, and then realized what position they were in. "Gambit" she said, all laughter gone from her voice. "Get off." He grinned as he noticed what position they were in and shook his head.

__"I think I'll stay right here." She shoved him off and sat up. Quickly she un-strapped her skates and jumped to her feet, marching to where her boots were.

_**I thought my heart had learned it's lesson. **_

"Chere, wait." He called, struggling with Logan's skates. He finally yanked them off and ran over to her. He slid his own boots on and then caught her before she could run.

"Where you goin, chere?" he demanded, slightly out of breath.

_**It feels so good when you start out **_

"Home." She said through gritted teeth. All he was interested in was sex, and she was not giving him that!

"Stay, chere. _Si vous plais_." She glared at him and shoved the skates into her bag. He let go and looked down as she started to walk away.

_**My head is screaming get a grip girl **_

That's when the snowball connected with that back of her head. She stopped. _Oh no he didn't. _She dropped the bag, bent down, scooped up a nice handful of snow, and spun, flinging it right back at him.

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. **_

__He dodged, laughing and then threw another, larger one right back at her. It connected with her face and before she could shake her head to get it off the entire weight of his body came flying into her, toppling her over and sending both of them rolling down the hill. Rogue squealed and heard his chuckle. They landed side by side, both breathing deeply. After whipping her face, Rogue glanced at him and felt her heart swell. No, none of that. She didn't feel that way for him. He was the enemy.

_**You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling. **_

Slowly she climbed to her feet, shaking off the snow and grinning from ear to ear. Remy was grinning as well, although he was pulling his coat back on. They stared at each other for a moment, and then he took a step toward her.

"Why'd ya leave? Ya could have come back with us."

Remy looked away.

"Had some tings I needed to fix back home." He answered. "Sides, didn't think I was wanted here."

She rolled her eyes. He wasn't. She didn't want him there. Right?

_**Baby we're not buying, hon we saw ya hit the ceiling. **_

__She nodded and moved around him. "Well, I, um…gotta go."

_**Face it like a grown-up, when ya gona own up, that you got, got, got it bad? **_

__"Rogue," he called and she stopped, her heart racing. He only said one word, and it sent chills down her spine. "Stay."

"Why should I?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips. Remy moved toward her slowly, one step at a time as if trying not to make her flee. Once he was inches away from her he smiled down at her.

"Cause, you want to." He whispered. Her heart speed up and she caught her breath.

_**No chance no way I won't say it no, no. **_

"What makes ya think that, swamp rat?" he moved closer toward her, and she took a step back right into a tree. His hands dropped to her hips and she gasped.

_**Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love. **_

__"Remy, back up." She whispered, but they both knew she didn't want him too. She shoved lightly and, grinning, he took a step closer, so that they were almost touching.

"You don want me to." He whispered, as if reading her thoughts. Wait…that was wrong, she wanted him to…to…what did she want him to do again?

_**This scene, won't play, I won't say I'm in love. **_

__He leaned toward her slowly, as if in slow motion. "What are ya doin?" she asked. He grinned.

"Well, chere, I was gona kiss you." He whispered, his breath tingling her lips.

_**You're doing flips, read out lips, you're in love.**_

__"You can't kiss me." She whispered back. "You know what happens." Remy nodded.

"Don't care, chere." He whispered back. She looked away but he still didn't move.

_**You're way off base, I won't say it. She won't say it no. **_

"Chere, you want moi to kiss you." His lips were mere inches from hers now.

"Remy…" she started to protests but her mind wasn't working right.

"No." she mumbled and put her hands on his chest, but she didn't push away.

_**Get off my case, I won't say it. **_

"Oui" he whispered and his lips came crashing down on hers. She gave in, pulling him tightly to her and taking in all she could before she felt her powers kick in. She shoved him away just in time and both gasped for breath. He was grinning though, watching her.

_**Girl don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love. **_

"Merde" he whispered. She watched him carefully, her fingers coming up to her lips as if in shock. He wasn't out cold. What the hell was going on? He moved toward her again, as if he was going to kiss her again, and then he frowned.

"Merde" he whispered again but this time he blacked out. She shook her head as he fell forward into the snow.

She sighed as she lowered herself into the snow. She'd have to wait till he woke up. She didn't want to leave him alone after all. She rolled her eyes, and pulled her jacket closer to her. She hoped he didn't freeze with his face in the snow like that. She laughed, rolled him over and then pulled him up against the tree.

She laid his head down gently on the snow and then, on pure impulse, she lowered herself down next to him. She closed her eyes, put her head on his chest, and wrapped her arms around his unconscious body. She snuggled closer to his warmth and listened to his heart beat. It was only for warmth, she promised herself, just to keep them both warm. But she knew that was a lie. This was something she'd always wanted.

"_**At least, out loud," **_she whispered. _**"I won't say I'm in, love." **_

_Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! _


End file.
